The Misunderstanding
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Rin was watching Shiro and Saber practice their fight. She claims that it is pathetic that a master can't beat his servant. Then, Archer comes and challenges Rin on defeating him. And then...chaos... RxR! My very first FSN fic! Possible AU and OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay night.

**The Misunderstanding**

**Warning:** I don't know all the details of Fate/stay night, so this story might have **some mistakes**. Forgive me, hehe.

A/N: But, anyway, if there are mistakes, just ignore them, tell me in your reviews and please enjoy. Anyway, this is just fanfiction so I can change some things in the story or make up my own spells and incantations. Please don't forget to review, alright?

This is my first ever Fate/stay night fanfic! I'm so excited! I have fanfics on Detective Conan; so, if you like that anime, too, well, please check them out! I also have a fic on Martin Mystery, that's not an anime; I think it falls under Cartoons. To tell you guys the truth, I have lots and lots of stories of different animes but I just didn't post it on the website yet because I'm running out of Internet Card again!! They are all in my computer, though. But, please read my online DC fics if you want. Now……the story starts.

Fiction Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Action Fantasy

Pairings: Shiro X Saber and Archer X Rin

Multiple Chapters

**Chapter 1: Archer's Challenge**

This story all began one early afternoon in a place at Shiro's house where Saber trains Shiro in sword fighting.

"Ouch!" Shiro whimpered in pain, clutching his stomach, as he fell on the wooden floor.

"Master Shiro! Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry, master! Why do I keep on doing this?" Saber apologized for the end time as she ran towards Shiro.

"It's okay. It's good that you are not holding back, Saber." Looking up at her, he smiled, still clutching his stomach while gritting his teeth in pain.

Saber put down her wooden sword first and was going to help Shiro get up.

"Allow me help you up." Saber said kindly while supporting his arm on her shoulders.

"I think I'm better now." Shiro said while trying to stand up on his own.

"I hit you too hard. I shouldn't have done that. I did it again." Saber said with guilt.

"Pathetic! A Master can't even be better than his own servant for once." Rin laughed.

"Please don't say that, Rin!" Saber yelled. "Shiro's trying his best, you know."

"Whatever."

Rin's voice was full of sarcasm while combing her hair with her fingers, flicking it.

"If that is what you're calling 'trying his best', Saber, then, now I don't know what hard work

really means. There is a saying, 'Try and try until you succeed.' Well, if Shiro's really trying, why isn't he succeeding then?" Rin flicked her hair once more, twisting the strands between her slim fingers.

She flipped her long grayish black hair for the third time, and then leaned on the wall.

Saber and Shiro both said nothing.

"So, you're implying that you can defeat me?" Suddenly came a cold voice.

Rin turned around upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Archer?" Rin jolted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That should be my question to you." Archer smirked. "What are YOU doing here?"

She sighed while closing her eyes. She combed her hair again, fixing the strands. She darted a glance on Archer with an elegant pose, her right knee slightly bent over her left, almost as if crossing them together while standing.

"Nothing really, I was just enjoying myself watching Shiro get defeated by Saber for the fifty second time already in the last two hours. Saber has been apologizing to him repeatedly for fifty two times already and Shiro's been whimpering for the last two hours. That conversation of theirs of getting hit, whimpering, then Saber says sorry, then Shiro tells her that it's okay not to hold back, then Saber says sorry again has been their routine for the last two hours. It's making me sick. Seeing the same conversation between them over and over for fifty two times already! Oh God! In their fifty two fights, Shiro hasn't even won a single fight yet. So far, he won zero out of fifty two points since two hours ago! Outrageous! I can't believe that a Master can't even beat his own servant for once!"

Archer just snorted, covering his mouth with his palm.

"You better rest first, Master." Saber suggested. "Don't mind what Rin says."

"No! Rin's right. I'm not trying hard enough. That's why I'm not succeeding."

Shiro told her.

"I want to continue training until I succeed in defeating you, Saber! I won't give up!!"

"See that, Saber? Sometimes, my harsh criticism on Shiro gets him more motivated."

Rin said proudly, grinning.

"But, then, it's not a very nice thing to say to him, is it?" Saber retorted.

"Yeah, but it toughens him up! I'm doing both of you a favor!"

"So, I'll fight you until I'm able to beat you!" Shiro said to Saber with determination.

"Sorry." Saber started saying. "I want to take a bath first. If you're not tired, I am."

"Okay. We'll do this tomorrow again, then." Shiro said.

Saber nodded and walked her way towards the bathroom.

"I'll go to my room and get some shut eye first." Shiro stated.

Shiro walked his way upstairs to his bedroom, stretching his arms, yawning loudly.

"Okay, you guys. You go do your stuff." Rin said.

Then……Rin and Archer were alone at last. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"So, what were you saying back then again, Archer?" Rin questioned.

"You DID say a while ago that it's such a pity that a Master can't beat his own servant, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Rin raised a brow, crossing her legs as she sat at the foot of the stairs.

"So, you think you can beat me, Master Rin?" Archer asked challengingly in a very low tone.

"Are you challenging me, Archer?" Rin asked in disbelief, laughing actually.

Rin flipped her hair to her back and fondled it.

"If you think of it that way, well…yeah." Archer admitted and then smirked.

Archer brushed his spiky hair with his hands.

Rin crossed her arms across her chest and continued to caress her long hair.

"So, when do we start then?" Rin asked in a relaxed tone and then smirked back.

"You're not threatened, Master Rin?" Archer asked mockingly as he smirked back at her.

"Oh, would you just stop smirking at me like that, Archer!" Rin ordered with her eyes crossed.

"If you make it an Absolute Order, why not?" Archer pointed out to her and smirked again.

"Why bother?" Rin laughed, pulling back her hair from side to side repeatedly.

"You seem to love caressing and touching your hair, Master." Archer commented.

"Guess so." Rin laughed as she flipped her long hair again. "It's very smooth, you know."

Archer was spellbound upon looking at Rin's long silky glowing black hair once more. "Yeah."

Rin could have sworn that she saw Archer blush at that moment. She ignored what she had seen just then. She continued to make jokes on him in order to disrupt the weird aura between them. She didn't like any silent moments between their conversations because that could mean something! She didn't like seeing Archer blush, let alone seeing Archer blush AT her. It was very uncomfortable.

Even if he just blushed for a millisecond there, it still meant something. But what is it then?

Was it embarrassment? No, impossible!! Archer is never embarrassed. Shy, maybe? Nah, it couldn't be, Rin thought. Archer is always outspoken! He would never be shy, right? And besides, what would her be shy for? Hmmm……Rin can't think anymore. Humiliated? Nope! Ummm……Rin thought harder. What would make him blush like that!? There was one more thing……LOVE…she thought, IMPOSSIBLE!!

She tried to scratch that out of her mind. Was he actually in love with her?? It can't be!! That was the first time that she saw him blush, or maybe, he had already blushed a few times before but Rin just didn't notice it. So did those mean that he loves her? That made her feel uneasy. He was just her servant, right? So, why does he have this feeling for his master? This was inappropriate. She shrugged. She'd swear that if ever she sees Archer blush at her again, she might actually blush, too. And, she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to show Archer her soft side.

Never show Archer her soft side……

Yup, she kept that in mind.

Moving on……she just joked, acting as if she didn't see his blush.

"You should really try soaping your hair at least once in a while, Archer."

"Very funny." Archer replied tonelessly.

"Anyway, where were we again?" Rin asked, trying to get back to the conversation.

"Shiro can't beat Saber, but, the question is, can you beat me?" Archer asked annoyingly.

"I can't believe you're standing up to me like that, Archer. As you would know, I am a very powerful sorcerer and I'm your master and you're my servant, aren't we? So, there is really no reason why I am not going to be able to defeat you."

"Really? We'll see about that." Archer said haughtily.

"Don't get too cocky." Rin reminded, even if she herself was cocky.

"Oh, wait. Just a reminder, you can't use your power of being my master over me because that would be cheating."

"Which one? You mean the Absolute Order?" Rin asked, trying to confirm what he told her.

"Yeah. When we fight, we won't fight as master and servant, clear?"

"Crystal clear." Rin nodded. "Well fight as equals."

"Exactly." Archer smiled. "You better not use your Master Ability on me, alright?"

Rin smiled. "Chill, I won't. I don't need to do any of that to beat you. I can assure you that."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "You're getting smug there! I thought you told me not to be so arrogant!"

"I'm not being smug, Archer." Rin smirked conceitedly. "I'm just being realistic."

"I just want to confirm something, Master Rin."

"What?"

"How will we know if one loses?" He asked.

"Well, if it gets to the point of one of us getting injured or it could be if one of us falls down."

"Of course it won't get to the point of death, right, Master?"

"We'll avoid not to, of course."

"In the tone of your voice…you mean to say that death is unavoidable?"

"Don't be silly! Of course not! We'll still beat Shiro and Saber and all the other pairs of masters and servants and attain the Holy Grail for good. We're getting the Grail together, Archer, together. Of course, I won't let you die, the same goes for you. Unless you want the Grail all to yourself that is, then, that would be a different story."

"I'm a servant and all servants have to share the glory of the Grail with one master. If I have to share with a master, I wouldn't think twice. I'd rather have you, Master Rin. I'd rather have you share with me the power of the Grail, so, there's no way that I'm letting you die, got it! Not with my own hands and strength!"

Archer spoke very seriously. Rin didn't like him too serious either. It made her feel that Archer liked her in a way, she didn't know if she had to be happy, or not.

"Okay then." Rin replied bluntly.

"So, how many times should we have our battle, then?" He questioned.

"Umm……three?" Rin thought.

"Nah, too few." Archer suggested. "What do you say, five times?"

"You're on!" Rin agreed.

"So, if I win, I'll have to kiss you." Archer said naughtily.

"Don't fool around!" Rin shouted, biting her lip.

"I'm not." Archer smiled. "Right on the lips, Master."

Just when Rin was about to blush as red as an overripe tomato, she turned her head sideways, so that he wouldn't be able to see her blush, but still he did. Archer saw Rin blush!! Archer couldn't believe it! He finally saw her soft side!! He finally saw the soft-hearted Rin!! He just smiled in satisfaction and said nothing.

"Archer……please…don't joke around like that, okay? It's not funny."

Rin said softly, still struggling to get back to her normal relaxed, obnoxious, sarcastic, and superior personality. She didn't want Archer to see her weak and soft! But now……he finally did!

Archer had never seen Rin so shy before.

"Please…don't joke around. Please say it was a joke."

She said ever so softly, in fact, it was almost a whisper. Her voice was so gentle just then. Her heart was beating fast. Did Archer really mean that?

The temperature in Rin's body was rising fast! Her body was heating up as Archer went near.

Archer sat beside her. She moved back until she hit the corner of the two walls.

"Archer, what…?" Rin jolted when he dared touch her waist just then. "Archer?"

Archer went so close to her that she was trapped in a corner of the room beside the stairs where she was seated. She was leaning on the corner, still seated, Archer arms enclosing the space.

A/N: Things are really heating up around here, no, I don't mean the story, and I mean my room where I am typing! Whew! Boy, it's hot in here! I better open our air-conditioning units now! I can't write a story when the weather's hot, you see. Okay, moving on…Oh, by the way, the story IS heating up, too, now, isn't it? Lol Good luck to get out of that sticky situation, Rin! Haha!! I'm the author so I can help Rin out, well, that is if I want to help her!! Evil laugh!! Hahaha!! Joke only! By the way, I love Rin X Archer pairing. Okay, getting back to the story now!

Archer touched her shoulders and got too close to her! Too close for comfort! He held her cheek and caressed it. He was milliseconds away from kissing her on the lips when he stopped right there. He can hear Rin's loud breathing and loud heartbeat. His lips were only millimeters way from hers. Rin just stared directly at his eyes, helpless, eyes shaking.

"I'll do that when I win, I promise you that, Rin." Archer smiled.

He got to enjoy seeing Rin's face up close for a few more seconds; she was so pretty, her complexion was so fair and as radiant as the sun. After those few seconds of heaven, he pulled back, stepping away from her.

Rin was still left speechless, maybe one of the effects of the aftershock. She was still recovering from the shock just then. 'Pull yourself together, Rin.' That was what she was telling herself at that time. She clenched her fists, heart still beating fast.

Then, she finished recovering.

Rin uncrossed her legs and stood up straight from where she was seated. She smirked.

Crossing her arms across her chest, she told him proudly.

"You're lips are never going to be able to touch my lips, Archer. You're not going to win anyway. Don't keep your hopes up. Just don't. You'll never kiss me! Admit it, I'm just too good for you, get it?!"

A/N: Okay, now honestly, I don't like where my story is going! It's making me sicker and sicker by the minute! I honestly don't like romance; I'm just trying out all genres. But, trust me; it's painful for me to just erase all my hard work and repeat! So, I've got no other choice! Sorry if you don't like it, too. Well, if you do, then, I'll have to say, yippee!! You see, I am just trying to imitate Rin's manner of talking in the anime. If you think that Rin wouldn't say something, then, just tell me in your reviews, alright? It's not supposed to be an OOC fic. OOC- Out of Character But, trust me, how Rin talks here, that's definitely NOT how I talk in real life! No way am I talking so smug like her! Hey, don't blame me. I'm just imitating her, you know!

Let's move on now………

"Well, anyway, it's settled then. We're going to fight! Shiro and Saber will watch us fight!"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Rin waved her hands, showing the lack of concern she has for the matter.

"Let's see how humiliated you're going to be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll just pretend that I didn't hear what you just said to me."

"So, let's just get this straight again."

Rin clarified.

"We're going to determine the loser in whoever gets a knockout, an injury, gets to be out cold or falls but not to the point of death, of course. Second, we are going to do this for five times. Third, we are permitted to use any weapon or any magic spell, fourth rule, we are going to fight as equals and lastly, we are not going to hold back!! We are not going to hold back no matter how hurt we are, clear?"

"Crystal. I understood everything." Archer replied. "You forgot one thing, though."

"What is it?" Rin asked, flipping her hair again.

"I'll have to kiss you when I win." He reminded with a naughty grin.

"I told you not to keep your hopes up, remember? And besides, that's not a rule!"

"Never mind. Just ignore me then." He said sarcastically.

"That was the best suggestion you said to me the whole day!" Rin laughed.

"And which one would that be?" Archer asked curiously.

"Ignoring you!" Rin pointed at him with her index finger, giggling hard.

"Hmmmm……maybe I should ignore you, too." Archer said with his words filled with sarcasm.

"Maybe you should." She commented jokingly.

"Okay. Will we begin here and now, or what, huh?" Rin asked in a relaxed tone.

Archer formed a magical bow and arrow on his hands, prepare to shoot.

"Fine. We'll start right now." Archer looked at her and smiled. "Master."

Archer tried to remind himself not to be distracted by her sheer beauty while fighting her. He might miss a perfect shot in shooting her with the arrow if he was distracted. He just can't miss a shot!! He is the master of Archery from where his name was derived from--Archer.

Fixing her black skirt and flipping her hair from one side to the other, Rin took out her four diamond stones and held them in between her fingers, ready to fling them towards him.

She challenged proudly while smiling back.

"Bring it on. I'm not holding back so you better be prepared, Archer."

"Don't worry; I have some tricks up my sleeve." He smirked, pulling the arrow to shoot.

She smiled and prepared to say an incantation before she would fling the four stones.

She tossed her hair, flinging it backwards, trying to distract Archer when she winked at him.

"Same here."

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Rin keeps on flipping her hair in this fic!! Haha!! I can just imagine how pretty she'd be when she tosses her hair strands like that, wow! Archer will be so distracted!! Laughs! Anyway, please tell all your insights about this story in your reviews but I'm sorry to say that I can't always reply to your reviews because school's coming up again and I have to study hard. I don't usually go online on a school night so I can't guarantee a reply. But, when summer comes, I will see to it that I will try my best to read your reviews. So, please don't stop writing your comments in your reviews, I really appreciate them a lot! Oh, almost forgot, no flames in reviews, please.

And also………

Thank you to all those people out there who put me and my stories in their favorite authors lists and favorite stories lists!! I am so happy! I wasn't even expecting anyone to put me or my stories there because I thought my stories were no good. Well, thank you a billion times again!! It makes me feel happy when I checked my e-mail and I saw several people put me and my stories in their favorites! All of you make me feel so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Get ready for Chapter 2--Archer VS Rin


End file.
